


Princess will do *anything* to convince you to marry her

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/j21bd9/f4m_script_offer_gorgeous_princess_will_do/Have a great day <33





	Princess will do *anything* to convince you to marry her

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Princess will do *anything* to convince you to marry her [18-year-old Princess] [Kissing] [Dirty Talk] [Wet Pussy] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cowgirl] [Riding you] [Pinning her down] [Being the first to cum inside her] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You, Your Highness, are a Princess who has recently turned 18, the age at which you’re eligible for marriage. Among all the Royals in the land, there’s nobody you want more than the listener---a prince who has just come back from a victorious war. He has invited you to his kingdom to celebrate his victory. At the party, you seize the moment and show him exactly how much you want to rule by his side in the future._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Walking/footsteps, doors opening/closing, clothes hitting the floor

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

Your Highness, thank you for inviting me to your castle. It's lovely. And your kingdom indeed knows how to celebrate a war victory.

Though, I must admit, I'm not here just to celebrate your victory. I came here to speak to *you*.

Well you may have heard that my mother, Her Majesty, is looking for me to marry because my kingdom is in need of a Prince.

Yes. And luckily, the Queen is understanding enough to allow me to choose who I'll rule beside when I take the throne.

. . . And I was hoping that it would be you.

Well, you *are* a prince. And I’m a princess. And as you know, I’ve just turned 18, so I’m eligible for marriage.

I think it would be to the benefit of both of our kingdoms if we married.

We’d combine our land, our armies. We’d be unstoppable. Not to mention, we’d profit immensely.

I mean, we even export milk, and you export honey. Economically, our kingdoms already go hand in hand. So you may as well take my actual hand while you’re at it.

And if you were my King, you could take much more than my hand.

(Sultry) You could take my hair, or my hips, or any part of me and make me yours.

You could hold me in your grasp like the knight you are, and I'll enjoy every second of it.

Or maybe, to start, you could start by taking my lips and pressing them against yours. Like this.

[You pull him in for a seductive, passionate kiss]

Think about it. If we marry, all this could be yours. And more.

After all, you invited me into your kingdom. Now it’s my turn to invite you into me.

[You continue kissing him]

Oh goodness. Feel my heart. It's pounding. Just for you.

[You moan as he feels your heart through your breasts. You continue kissing]

(In between kisses) Mmph, I can see that you're eager to take my hips already. Are you getting excited already, Your Highness? Do I turn you on?

Well, in that case, take me to your keep. I'll show you *all* the benefits of uniting our kingdoms together.

[Sfx: Walking to his bedroom. A door opens and closes]

Does it not bother you that your bedroom sits so close to your party?

Well, I'm sure the 3-foot-thick walls help.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah . . .

[You continue kissing him]

(In between kisses) Take off my dress. And untie my corset. In the back. There.

[Sfx: Your clothes hit the floor]

Mmph, now my heart isn't the only thing pulsing anymore. Here, take off your clothes, and let's get on the bed. I want you to feel me. All of me.

[You moan as he starts to finger you]

Do you see how wet I am? That's how much I want you.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

Kiss me. Kiss me while you rub my---oh yes.

(In between kisses and moans) Have I convinced you yet? That I'd be the best princess to marry? No? Well let me give you another reason.

But first, let's clean off your fingers. [You suck his fingers a bit]

Mmm, I taste so sweet. But I think tonight I want to try something new.

Just lay back, relax, and let me show you what a true princess can do.

[You start sucking his cock.]

You feel so nice and warm in my mouth.

(With his cock in your mouth) And I can feel you getting harder, too.

[You continue sucking him off]

Wow, you're quite the mouthful, but I love every inch of it.

It's like your cock was designed to fit perfectly in my mouth. [Sucking noises] We really are the perfect pair.

[You start sucking him off a bit harder now]

Mmm, I can feel your precum dribbling down my throat. [Sucking noises] It's even sweeter than the honey you trade us. [giggle]

If you feel so inclined, you can hold my head. Or even just pet me. You can have me however you want. [Sucking noises]

Want to see how far down my throat you can go? Watch this.

[You start deepthroating him]

None of the women in my royal family has a gag reflex. [Sucking noises] Neither me, nor my sisters, nor my mother. It's our gift. [Sucking noises] And it's a gift I want to share with you.

[You continue deepthroating him for awhile. You're showing off. Showing him what he could have if he marries you.]

If we married, I'd suck your cock like this every day. [Sucking noises] Every. Day.

[You continue deepthroating him]

I'd make the perfect wife, wouldn't I? I'm so much more fun than other royalty. I don't play by their strict rules.

(Sultry) And I'll do things that they won't. [Some final sucking noises]

Here, I'll show you. Move to the middle of the bed. I don't want us to fall off. I don't ride gently.

I don't know what's wetter, your cock or my pussy.

Now, who among the other princesses, would put your cock all the way inside them like this:

[You moan as he enters you]

Fuck, you're so hot. You're making me clench. It's a good thing we're both wet.

[You start riding him, moaning as you do]

See? No other princess could ride a cock the way I do. Just bouncing on you, my breasts in full view, my hair getting ruffled.

[You start moaning louder as you ride him harder]

You can take my hips. You can take any part of me that you'd like. I told you this earlier, didn't I?

[He grabs your hips and starts going rougher]

Yes! Just like that. Get as deep as you can. You're not just a prince, you're a knight. Show me your strength.

[You start moaning louder as he shows you just how strong he his]

Oh, you feel so good inside me. I'm just dripping on your cock.

(In between moans) Wouldn't I make the perfect wife? I know no other couple who can make each other feel this incredible. Surely, this marriage is the best path for the both of us.

[You continue moaning as you ride him]

We're just perfect for each other. The perfect pair. I can't even make myself feel this good. We need each other to feel this kind of pleasure.

[You continue moaning until you say . . .]

Kiss me. Here, I'll lean forward. I just need to taste you.

[You start kissing him as you moan and ride him]

Mmm, for some reason, your lips taste even better than earlier.

[You continue kissing him and riding him simultaneously]

(Playful) And, for another reason, my pussy is even wetter than earlier.

[You get back to kissing him as you bounce on his cock. This lasts as long as you wish, until…]

You want to be on top? Then flip me over. You don't have to ask.

(Challenging him) Think you can flip us over while you're still inside me?

Then let's see you try---[a squeal as he flips you over].

My, you really are as strong as the battlefield tales suggest. [You kiss him]

So, Sir Knight. Your Highness. Now that you're on top, what are you going to do---

[A series of loud, surprised moans, as he suddenly starts thrusting into you]

Oh shit. Yes! Like that. Fuck, you really are a knight.

[You start moaning uncontrollably]

Oh, you're perfect. You're making me feel things I've never felt before.

Take me. Conquer me as you conquered the battlefield earlier. Consider me the spoils of war.

[You start moaning louder as he starts going faster.]

Have I convinced you to marry me yet? Because if not, I have one more trick up my sleeve.

(Whimpering) Something that no other royal would dare do. I can---oh fuck---I'll let you . . .

Shit, I can't even speak right now. Don't stop. Don't stop. Please.

[You continue moaning as he thrusts into you]

Okay, okay. Slow down a sec. I was trying to say something.

[He slows down a bit and you react accordingly]

Oh yeah, I was saying that I could let you cum inside me. If you'd like.

I'm serious. None of the other princesses I've spoken to have done it, and they all tell me not to. But I really want to know what it feels like.

If you don't mind, would you want to cum inside me? Just so I can see how it feels. I'm about to cum anyway. I can feel it So if we cum together, it'll be perfect.

No pressure, obviously. But do you want to?

Perfect. Now fuck me. Hard. I want us to cum together.

[He starts going faster and you start moaning louder again]

Just like that!

(Quickly) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I'm going to cum soon. I can feel it. Are you?

Okay. Whenever you're ready.

[You get closer]

Rub my clit. Please? Could you just---[You moan loudly as he starts rubbing your clit]

(Whimpering) Oh yes. Right there. Just like that. Just like that. Don't stop. I need this.

[You're even closer now]

Cum with me okay? I want to feel you cum inside me when I finally---

[You're about to climax]

I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Riding out the orgasm) Fuck, I can feel your cock pulsing inside me. You feel amazing.

(Catching your breath) So that's what it feels like. Wow. I can’t believe it finally happened.

So, did I convince you? Do you think I’d make a good Princess for both our Kingdoms?

Now that’s what I like to hear. [You kiss him] I’m glad I could please you, Your Highness. You certainly could please me.

Oh, and perhaps once our kingdoms are united, I can introduce you to the rest of my family. I can assure you they’ll be just as eager as I was to show you our *ahem* genetic gifts. [giggle]


End file.
